


Lila Rossi: The Pain Within

by Breemarie12256



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chameleon AU, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila and Ladybug become friends, MLB S3E1: Chameleon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: After talking with Ladybug one night, Lila finally comes to her senses and decides to tell the class she was lying. How will they react? Will Marinette forgive them for their wrongdoings?(Spoilers for S3)





	1. Chapter 1

      Lila sat in her room, reading a book for her English class. She and Marinette were at war now. Somehow, Marinette knew she was lying about everything, and she tried to prove it countless times and still failed. Even the teacher stood up against her!   
      Why did she have to lie? Why did she have to come to Paris of all places? Because her mother was part of the Italian government, and they sent her and Lila to Paris to work with the mayor and other politicians. The embassy in Italy were interested in Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they want to know if the two heroes would come to Italy to see the IGA (Italian Governmental Association) about also providing protection to their country too, by giving out the magical jewelry they have in their country. 

     Since her mother was so busy with the constant embassy meetings and signing paperwork, she didn't have time for her daughter, which meant she never noticed the cuts on Lila's arms whenever she wore tank tops or something.   
     With her father still stationed in Italy, Lila and her mother came to Paris alone. And even if her mom gave her advice on making friends, she still lied to make herself more interesting. So that people would love her for once. But, when she bought that foxtail necklace to impress Adrien, her crush, she didn't expect Ladybug to come in person and call her out for lying about knowing her. 

      Although, even if Lila was mad at Ladybug for humiliating her, she couldn't blame the heroine for doing what she did. And she just wants this whole saga with Ladybug and Marinette to end.   
Lila heard a knock on her window. She put her book down with a sigh, getting up from her bed and walking to the source of the noise. She saw a familiar figure in red spandex sitting on her windowsill. Lila growled, opening the window. 

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone was dark enough to make Ladybug get startled, but the spotted heroine did the opposite.   
Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Still have that childish attitude, I see." She said, Lila growled again, looking like her head was about to explode.   
"No, seriously, why are you here?" Lila asked, she wasn't trying to change the subject, this question was asked honestly for once.   
Ladybug sighed. "For a long overdue talk about your....past akumatizations." Lila's blood ran cold at the answer. 

Did she know Lila didn't mean it when she said she wanted to be her friend? Eh, knowing Ladybug, she probably knew when she made that fake truce with her.   
"Okay...what are we talking about, in further detail...?" Lila asked, because Ladybug wasn't that specific when she replied to Lila's snarky but genuine question. 

"About you constantly making deals with Hawkmoth because someone is trying to expose your lies to your class." 

Lila was trying to keep a straight face, she didn't want Ladybug to see her look really scared that she'll laugh at her, since Ladybug is sort of a bully right now. But she was clearly failing.   
She was frightened inside. If Marinette told Ladybug about her threatening her in the girls' bathroom, that girl is going to get it. After all, she has the entire class wrapped around her finger. And they'll keep believing her and ignoring Marinette. 

Lila lifted her head up to meet Ladybug's gaze. She expected the heroine to lash out at her again, but she....didn't.   
Ladybug was surprisingly calm, she kept her usually professional and straight face in check. And pushed her temper to the back of her head for later. Lila sighed, knowing she couldn't lie herself out of this. 

"I-I'm just afraid...that my classmates would turn their backs on me harshly like they did with Marinette earlier this week. If I ever told them the truth, they'll just hate me and bully me for the rest of my life until I leave Paris. Like people did with me till this very week." She said, as she heard footsteps stamping against her wooden floor.   
Lila saw Ladybug sit next to her on the bed, wrapping her in a side hug. Motioning her to go on by tilting her head. And she complied. 

"And then....I'll just move again, with my stupid careless mother who works so much for the embassy and sleeps with random guys daily. Who doesn't have time for her own daughter!" Lila said, doing a good job at hiding her tears from the heroine, who's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, in an attempt to comfort her.   
Ladybug sighed. "So, let me get this straight. You don't really want to lie because you love and crave attention, you do it because you don't want people to bully you." She said, slowly rubbing Lila's right arm. Lila nodded, feeling more relaxed now that she got that off her chest. 

"Lila, remember what I said to you after you were akumatized the third time?" Ladybug asked, Lila closed her eyes, trying to access her memories.   
She remembered the events of herself as Chameleon, how she kissed Adrien to turn into a copy of him, how she insulted Nino and broke his heart, her battle with Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower. And....their conversation. 

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you aren't, people will like you just the way you are!"

Lila was mad at that time. She was thinking that Ladybug was doing that because there were people watching at that time, that she was being nice to her because she didn't want to be misjudged by the Parisians.   
But she didn't know Ladybug was being genuine about the advice she gave her until now. 

"Wait...that advice was real? I thought you said that so you don't get yourself in trouble!" Lila said, Ladybug chuckled.   
"Lila, when I give people advice, it's always real. Unless, the person I give it to doesn't deserve it." Ladybug said, only to be met with Lila not paying attention to her anymore. 

Lila stared at the ground, rubbing her scar-covered arms nervously, thinking that Ladybug might see the scars on her body.   
The heroine frowned at the sight of Lila like this. Why is Lila so...vulnerable today? She's never been this open with her before, considering they were enemies. Ladybug reached down to Lila's sleeve, and tugged it up, and it revealed.......

Scars......?

_____________________________________

    So, after seeing Chameleon, I decided to make a book about how Lila could possibly learn from her mistakes in the show and redeem herself.   
     Lila might be a....very difficult character, but it's actually common for people in different schools across other countries to lie to make themselves seem cool. So that's what Lila is like. 

     I think that if she learns that lying just isn't the way to make real friends, she'll actually make more genuine relationships with the class. Instead of just lying to them and turning them against poor Marinette who's helped them with so much over the past couple of seasons. 

    But, how they treated Marinette in the episode was absolutely unacceptable. And I hope they wake up and see how Lila really acts soon in canon. 

     Also, in later chapters, Alya and Nino will be facing some problems with Marinette and Ladybug. Since this is the first chapter, I'll give you guys a spoiler for one of Alya and Nino's moments......

     The Ladyblog's reputation will be ruined. 

     And you can guess why. 

    Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! 

    Bree——


	2. Hidden Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug discovers the scars, Lila has a mental breakdown, and Lila decides to expose herself to the class.

     Scars....?

   Ladybug just stared at the marks on Lila's arms, while the girl beside her tried to hide her pent up feelings. She didn't want to be so vulnerable when Ladybug finally speaks again, it would just show the heroine how weak she really is inside. What over five years of lying and manipulating did to her.   
     The blue-eyed girl suddenly scooted closer to Lila on the bed, making Lila think Ladybug was about to lose it. But, instead, she felt a pair of firm but gentle arms wrap around her, pulling her body close to a red covered shoulder. Lila didn't expect this at all. 

     She thought Ladybug was going to lash out at her for cutting herself and how she shouldn't have done such a disgraceful thing like that. Lila gasped in surprise, but she decided to give in, since this is probably the only hug she'll get in a while.   
     Lila hugged Ladybug back, burying her face into the heroine's shoulder, and she finally let the emotional walls in her mind down. She clutched onto Ladybug tightly as she cried, and the other girl sat there and held her tight, wanting to calm her down fast so an akuma doesn't show up. 

     Lila felt so many emotions she didn't feel in her life, she was always a person who craved attention because she didn't want to get hurt more than she already was. Outside, she's a selfish liar who likes turning people against one another. But, on the inside, stands a broken teenager who suffered so much all her life and just wanted friends. And maybe....

     She finally found a friend. 

   It took a while for Lila's pained sobbing to cease, but Ladybug didn't seem to mind. She definitely knew Lila's been keeping her true feelings inside all this time. She just needed someone who cared about her. And Ladybug was that someone.   
    Lila's olive green eyes met bluebell as she sniffed. Pulling away from Ladybug's arms. Ladybug's shoulder was damp with Lila's tears, but she didn't mind at all. 

    "I'm sorry you had to see me like this...." Lila said, wiping the extra teardrops from her waterlines. She felt a hand gently being placed on her shoulder. It was Ladybug.   
     "Don't be. Look, I know you're going through a lot right now, but self-harming isn't a good solution." Ladybug said, trying to talk Lila out of this heartbreaking state. 

     "I know, but I did it because I know I'll be hurt more if— no—-when I tell everyone the truth." 

Ladybug fell silent, but only for a few minutes before speaking again. 

"All right, then tell them. And if it doesn't go well, then just tell me what happened the next time I come here." Ladybug said, getting up to leave, but she felt a hand grasp her arm. 

"Wait....I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have lied about knowing you in the first place. If I just told everyone the truth, then this wouldn't have happened between us." Lila said, feeling Ladybug's breath on her cheekbone.   
"Lila, I already forgave you a long time ago. You were just too busy plotting to "destroy" me that you didn't notice. And, it's okay. That's in the past now." Ladybug said, gently patting Lila's shoulder.   
Lila was about to reply, but then she realized no one was there anymore. Ladybug must've left. She sighed, getting under her covers again, and finally closing her eyes. Hoping that the next day would go well.


	3. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila comes clean to the class, but apparently Adrien and Marinette weren’t the only ones who knew she was lying.; more secrets are revealed by someone the class didn’t expect at all.....

The next day, Lila walked into the classroom only to come face to face with Alya and Nino. Marinette's friends. 

"Hey Lila! So, the people on the Ladyblog want me to do a follow up of your first interview with me! Can you do it? Please?" Alya said, activating Manon's "babydoll eyes".   
Lila didn't give into the look, she just sighed and walked past them to her seat. Leaving Alya and Nino to be confused.

"I'm just saying, Mari! They think Lila's lying about knowing Ladybug! And it's ridiculous! They don't have proof that's good enough." Alya complained, still believing that Lila was a good friend. 

 

“Look, Alya, I don’t know what to believe anymore. Maybe they’re right, maybe they’re wrong. That’s all I can say on this matter.” Marinette said, not wanting to cause anymore drama even before Lila exposes herself.   
Alya sighed. “You’re right. Might as well just see if I can go through everything they’ve said. Though, I still doubt Lila would to lie to us.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders. But then she remembered her conversation with Lila last night. 

She should confront Lila after class about her cutting habits. Knowing what’s coming, there’s no doubt Lila’s gonna be more stressed and depressed than she was before all of this drama started. But the question was, HOW was she supposed to do that without Lila finding out she was Ladybug?   
Marinette was trapped in her train of thoughts as she and Alya walked into Miss Bustier’s classroom. 

The class was in their usual seats. And Lila was in the back, like she was since the Chameleon incident. Adrien and Nino were in their usual seats as well.   
Marinette and Alya walked to their bench and sat down behind the boys. Seeing that Miss Bustier didn’t arrive yet, Alya was showing Marinette a list of some new features on her Ladyblog that she wanted to add. Nino was showing Adrien his latest mix, and the rest of the class was either on their phones or doing homework for other classes. 

Then, Lila walked in. Marinette immediately looked at her in worry. She knew how this was going to end for Lila, and she needed to make sure that the girl doesn’t get manipulated by Hawk Moth again. Lila took a deep breath. This was it.   
“Hey, guys? I need to tell you something. And no, Marinette has not been harassing me like I said she was all week.” Lila said, feeling some tension in her shoulders loosening. Okay, Lila, keep going. Tell them the truth. NO MORE lies! 

The class exhaled in relief. Glad that Marinette wasn’t doing what she was doing all week. Is she really THAT obsessed with Adrien?   
“Then, what do you need to tell us?” Nino asked, hoping it was another one of Lila’s adventures. Lila looked down. 

“The truth is...Marinette was right. And no, she didn’t trick me into saying this or anything. I really was lying to you guys from the start. All those times I’ve been complaining about Marinette and how she was bullying me was because I wanted to turn you all against her. I also lied about not liking Adrien. That’s why I wanted to manipulate all of you into hating Marinette. So her life would be destroyed and so that I would have Adrien all to myself.” Lila confessed, shocking the class.   
“Wait....why would Marinette be jealous over me?” Adrien asked, making Nino nudge him in the shoulder. Shaking his head at him. 

“Never mind that, Adrien! Lila, are you telling us that Marinette didn’t do all that stuff that you said she did to you? That you lied to all of us?” Alya asked, her voice seeping with anger.   
“Yes, Alya. I am..” Lila said, tilting her head down. Not wanting to face the class anymore. 

“...do you know what you did to my blog!? To me!?” Alya screeched at Lila, surprising the class. They’ve never seen Alya THIS angry. But she does have a good reason to be mad.   
“You MADE me post fake information! My blog will be blacklisted now because of you!” Alya said, releasing her pent up anger and frustration that she’s bottled up the past few weeks Lila’s been causing drama for. 

Adrien looked at Marinette in disappointment. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go! She wasn’t supposed to expose Lila or make her expose herself.   
“Marinette, did you make Lila do this? I thought I told you—her lies weren’t hurting anyone!” Adrien said, snapping his head at Marinette angrily. Marinette glared at him. 

“Oh, her lies weren’t hurting anyone? Then WHY did I get isolated from my peers by Lila’s lies? Why did Lila threaten me in the bathroom the day she came back? Why did she spread rumors and lies about me to MAKE MY FRIENDS HATE ME?!” Marinette snapped. Adrien was taken aback by Marinette’s frustration at him, but one thing she said was caught in his web of thoughts.   
“Wait....she threatened you?...” Alya asked slowly, turning her gaze from Marinette to Lila. Who was looking down in shame. 

“Lila...is this true?” Alya asked the girl. The Italian looked into Alya’s hazel eyes and nodded in confirmation.   
Alya felt her anger rising once again. Not just at Lila...but at Adrien. She turned back to said person. Looking like she was about to snap someone’s head off. 

“Is this true, Agreste? Did you LET Lila manipulate us?!” Alya screamed at Adrien, she was so out of control that Marinette had to hold her back.   
“What do you mean? Lila wasn’t trying to manipulate you! She just wanted to make friends!” Adrien defended, before turning to Lila. Who was face palming at him. 

“Dude....are you deaf? Lila literally just confirmed she spread lies to make us hate Marinette! And she WAS hurting people with her lies! She hurt US!” Nino said, getting aggravated at his supposed “best friend”. Is Adrien really THAT naive?   
“Nino’s right, Adrien! You made Marinette let us be manipulated! At least she was trying to do something about Lila’s lies, while you did what?!” Alix said, stomping over to Adrien from her desk. Adrien looked down, murmuring something under his breath. 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Alix shouted, loud enough for the entire city to hear. 

“Nothing...” Adrien murmured. Alix slammed her hand on the desk. 

“EXACTLY! You did NOTHING! You just let us sit there like a bunch of sheep and LET us be treated like slaves!” Alix yelled, knowing the rest of the class was also glaring at Adrien. 

“What is happening here?!” The class turned around to see Miss Bustier in the doorway.   
“Miss Bustier, did you know that Lila was lying to us?” Mylene asked the teacher, hoping that another person didn’t let all of them turn against Marinette like that. Miss Bustier was shocked that one of her students would accuse her of that. 

Miss Bustier sighed. “I may have been confused about Lila’s “adventures” but I never knew she was lying.” Their teacher said, but some people didn’t believe her. And one of those people was Marinette.   
“Oh? And how do we know you aren’t lying to us?” Marinette asked, glancing at the class and back to Miss Bustier. 

Miss Bustier was surprised Marinette would make such an accusation at her. But then again, Marinette was a smart girl. She knew what questions to ask to get answers out of people. And Miss Bustier was no exception.   
Miss Bustier took a deep breath. Time to come clean. 

“Fine...I was lying. I emailed Lila’s mother about their “adventures in Achu” and Lila’s mom had no idea what I was talking about. I still believed Lila could redeem herself, so I lied to her mother about why I asked her that and I observed her and Marinette’s behavior around each other. So, I talked to Alya after class one day and told her to ask Marinette why she hates Lila.   
But I never thought that Marinette would get hurt in the process to make them friends.” Miss Bustier confessed, glancing at Marinette in sympathy. Only to have the girl in particular glare at her in return.   
“So, you let me get harassed?! You let me practically get tortured by my so called “friends” because you wanted Lila and I to become friends?! Y’know, Miss Bustier, you may be one of the kindest people in this world, but what you could improve on is doing your job! Because real teachers like Mrs. Melendiev don’t just sit around and let one of their students get tormented like that!” Marinette snapped, shocking her classmates more than they were at Miss Bustier’s and Lila’s confessions. But Marinette had a point. 

Miss Bustier knew Lila was lying from the start and she let all of them get treated like slaves by Lila. She didn’t even try to defend poor Marinette when she was getting bullied by her classmates for the past few weeks.   
Miss Bustier sighed. “As much as I know you want more answers, we need to start class now. Now, open your textbooks to page 92! Chop chop!” The class glared at their teacher, but complied. They knew she was stalling. But instead of asking Miss Bustier more questions, they had a different plan set for tomorrow.


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! Probably the longest I’ve written so far! PREPARE FOR FEELS!!

      Lila went home after getting called out by the entire class. She couldn't risk getting akumatized though, because she didn't want to bother Ladybug with whatever she's doing. And since she redeemed herself, she isn't the same lying new girl who liked being akumatized and liked working with Hawkmoth.   
She realized when Ladybug visited her that night that she doesn't need to pretend around her. Which means she could be herself whenever she wanted. Even if everyone sort of wants to kill her now.   
Lila took out her homework from her bag, and started to do it. Schoolwork wasn't the best, honestly, but it should help her get those awful things said to her in class off her mind for at least a while.   
__________________

Meanwhile, Marinette was in her room, sketching a new design she came up with before the whole Lila fiasco. She also thought about the events that took place in class today, how Lila confessed she was lying about everything, and how the class was constantly yelling at her when she was walking through the halls.  
Tikki was munching on a plate of cookies, she must've been really hungry before all that drama in school happened. Marinette heard her phone vibrate, she glanced at it. And it turned out to be a text from Alya. 

     Hey Mari....

   Marinette stared at the screen, expecting another message to follow up to Alya's greeting. 

    Look, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I have something to tell you....

   Marinette sighed, picking up her phone and replying to Alya's messages. 

   What is it, Alya? An apology? 

   Yeah...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have believed Lila's lies! I should've stood by you like a real best friend would! I'm a terrible best friend! 

    Alya, I'm sorry but I can't forgive you yet! I said I needed some time to myself, in case you didn't hear me. 

    I know! But I still want to make it up to you! Which is why I decided to post a formal apology on the Ladyblog about posting unchecked information and opening up to my viewers about hurting you! I just miss you, Mari! 

    Wait....you posted what!?! 

    What..? Is something wrong? 

    Yeah...it's you ruining your own reputation, Alya! You'll start losing your followers, and then something worse will happen! 

    What could be worse than my reputation being ruined? 

    Those people who you will soon call "enemies" will be hurting you the same way you hurt me! Especially when those people might be from our school! 

     After her digital outburst, Marinette silently waited for Alya's reply. And when Alya didn't reply a few seconds later like she always does, Marinette got worried. 

    Alya, are you okay? 

    Alya...? 

    ALYA!? 

   Marinette was panicking now. Alya wasn't answering her. She quickly went back to her contacts and clicked on Nino's, opening her private chat room with him. 

    Nino, why isn't Alya answering my texts? She apologized to me, and when I replied, she didn't answer me! What's wrong!?! 

    Idk Mari. Alya usually answers the second she gets a text from any of us. 

    That's what I thought! But she isn't answering! And I'm starting to get worried! 

    Hmmm that is kinda strange...ohhh god! Mari you have to see this! 

    See what!?!

    This!! 

    www. ladyblog.com/Alya-Cesaire/comments 

    Marinette frowned at her screen, she clicked the link Nino sent her hesitantly. What could be so bad that Nino had to send her a link?   
     Once she opened the page, she started to realize why Alya didn't answer.....

    Because of the hate she was receiving. 

    Marinette scrolled through the comments, reading every single hate message there was. She knew that Hawkmoth would target Alya anytime now. Tikki flew up to read over her shoulder. The kwami's dark blue eyes widened in shock and fear. 

    "Marinette, we need to..." 

     "Transform, I know Tikki! We need to save Alya before Hawkmoth gets her!" Marinette said, switching straight into Ladybug mode. 

      "Tikki, spots on!"  

     A bright pink flash filled the room, once it dimmed, Ladybug was standing in Marinette's place.   
     Ladybug opened the skylight above her bed and leapt up to the balcony. She then grabbed her yo-yo and threw it to a nearby lamppost. Then, Ladybug swung into the night. Heading for Alya's family's apartment.   
             ______________________

     Alya sat at her desk, staring at all the comments that were posted below her latest post. She couldn't stop staring at them, they were tempting to look at, even if they were hate comments.   
     She was starting to feel how Marinette felt when the class turned against her for Lila. Betrayed. Angry. Sad. Humiliated. She felt it all build up inside of her like it was something happening for a long period of time. It was something she just couldn't get over. 

     Alya's train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her window. She looked up from her computer to see a familiar spandex-covered figure standing there. Ladybug...  
     Alya gasped in surprise, she doesn't know why Ladybug would come to her. Was there an akuma after her? Did she need Rena Rouge again? Was she just saying hi? Alya had so many questions being asked in her head that she didn't even know what to say to Ladybug. 

    Alya sighed, wiping away her tears, and walking over to her window. Opening it so Ladybug could come in.   
     "Hey, Ladybug! Did you need something?" Alya said, trying to blink back more tears that were visible in her eyes. She couldn't let Ladybug see the comments. She was Rena Rouge, she can fight her own battles. Physically or mentally. 

     But Ladybug could see through that fake smile. She knew when something was bothering Alya, she saw it a lot as Marinette when Alya got cyber bullied by these so-called blog critics one time.    
     "Alya, I know you're faking the positive attitude. Drop it, please!" Ladybug said, revealing that she knew Alya was having problems to the girl in question. But, Alya wasn't surprised. 

    Ladybug was a superhero who can always read people like an open book. She's familiar with the emotions people and akumatized victims feel. So, since she could read Alya clearly, the other girl dropped her emotional walls down.   
     "Why?" Alya asked, in a scared and small voice. "Why do you care about me, a failure?" She asked, expecting to feel Ladybug slap her on the face for saying something so stupid.   
      Instead, she felt warm arms wrapping around her gently. Marinette might not be on good terms with Alya right now, but she was Ladybug right now. And Ladybug had to help Rena Rouge. Who was Alya. 

      "Alya, you might've posted fake information, and brushed off Marinette's claim of Lila lying because she was "jealous", and strained your relationship with her, but it wasn't your fault you fell for the lies. Lila was very convincing, and don't forget you weren't the only one who fell for her lies. Your classmates did too. Including Nino." Ladybug said, making Alya's shoulders slump deeper. 

     "Yeah, but I still didn't believe Marinette! She was trying to warn Nino and I and we didn't listen! We just told her to stop "bullying" Lila because of her "jealousy"! I even told her to verify her sources when I should've verified my own!" Alya said, with tears spilling out of her eyes. But she felt slightly relaxed when Ladybug gave her a tender squeeze. And so, Alya kept talking.   
      "And then...after Lila exposed herself to us, I finally began to realize how much I hurt Marinette! She hates me now!" Alya's voice cracked at that last sentence. Ladybug sighed, channeling her inner Marinette through her body.   
     She and Alya might not be as close as they used to be now, but that doesn't mean it's the same for Ladybug and Alya. 

     "Look, Marinette might not trust you right now, but just give her some time. Things like this are hard to recover from." Ladybug said, trying to remind Alya of what she said as Marinette earlier. Alya sighed, continuing to relax against Ladybug's hold until she felt like talking more. Or not. But, something came to her head.   
     "The worst part about this is that the entire class is starting to bother me. Since I was Marinette's best friend, what do you expect? Anyway, they started to give me the cold shoulder because now that we know the truth, they're thinking I am the one responsible for beginning this conflict because I posted that interview! And after some thinking, I'm starting to think they're right...." Alya buried her head against Ladybug's shoulder. "I wish I could just...die." She finished, feeling Ladybug's arms slowly pulling away from her shaking figure. 

     Alya looked up to meet Ladybug's alarmed and angry gaze. Oh no...why did she say that!?! Now Ladybug is going to think she's a freak...  
     But, Ladybug started to be more emotional and expressive, along with worried and shocked.   
     "What did you just say?...." Ladybug said coldly, her blue eyes glared daggers into Alya's hazel irises.   
      Alya groaned. "Forget it! Let's just pretend this conversation never happened!" She said, trying to find a way out of the talk that was coming her way. But Ladybug didn't buy it at all. 

     "Ohh no. You aren't getting out of this, Alya. We need to talk about this, whether you like it or not!" Ladybug said, making Alya mentally groan. 'Is she always this stubborn?'   
     "Ughh fine...." Alya said, knowing this discussion was going to be the longest one in her life. And that wasn't an exaggeration. 

    "Okay, first of all, how long have you been feeling like this?" 

      "Since this afternoon..." 

      "You're obviously lying, Alya." 

       "No I'm NOT!" 

     Ladybug was slightly shocked at Alya's sudden outburst. Was she really keeping all these feelings in for only half of today? She brushed off her thoughts and continued to speak.   
     "Okay, is this about Marinette not being friends with you anymore? Because I already said that..." 

      "I'm getting bullied..." Alya cut Ladybug off, automatically regretting saying that. Ladybug's eyes widened, she immediately pulled Alya into another hug. Tilting her head as a gesture that meant to go on. 

      "Ever since before Lila exposed herself, people on the Ladyblog started commenting on my post telling me she was lying because the information she gave us in the video didn't add up. I didn't believe them at first, but then when Lila confessed that she was actually lying everything started to make sense. And, when I checked the comment section again, my followers were starting to be more critical of me rather than my blog.   
     Calling me a failure like Marinette did that time, telling me to quit being a journalist, how Marinette was right from the start, how I'm so dumb. It got worse, and another follower private messaged me and guess what he said?" Ladybug waited for her to continue, while gently rubbing her shoulder as a comforting gesture. While, on the inside, Ladybug was telling herself Alya didn't deserve this. But she was Ladybug right now, and Ladybug has to be kind to set a good example.   
     Alya took a deep breath before continuing. "He said...." 

  "He said, what?" 

    "He....said kill yourself.." 

     Ladybug gasped, not believing that someone would go that far as to telling her former best friend to kill herself. Sure, Alya made a big mistake, one that was definitely unforgivable, but she doesn't deserve to die!   
    "Alya, don't listen to him! You might've made a huge mistake, but that doesn't mean you should listen to what others say and give up! You need to keep going, keep trying. Never feel like you're alone in this!" Ladybug said, hiding the panic in her voice.   
    "But...they're right. I am a failure. I should've just ended my life a couple of hours ago!" Alya said, completely brainwashed by all the hate she's been getting. She started crying, covering her face with Ladybug's shoulder. The heroine felt heartbroken for the girl she once called her best friend, and she still didn't trust Alya, but she couldn't help but care.   
     Ladybug held Alya close. Rocking her slowly back and forth, trying to calm the girl down. 

     That's what it was like pretty much the entire time Ladybug was there. Alya cried into Ladybug's shoulder, talking about the cyber bullying on her blog in further detail. While her idol continued to hold her while she sobbed.   
     But, at least Alya knew she had someone who truly cared for her besides her parents. 

     And it was great to know Ladybug still cared about her. Even after learning about what she's done.   
________________________________

     Whew! This was a hard chapter to write! It took me almost the entire day to plan and put my ideas together! 

     Anyway, I'll see you next time! 

     Bree—-


	5. Aftermath: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino, along with the rest of the class, tries to go to the bakery to apologize to Marinette. Only to be kicked out by Tom and Sabine; Lila and Ladybug have another conversation.

Meanwhile, in Miss Bustier's class, the people Marinette once called her friends were still processing what just happened. They didn't expect Lila to expose herself instead of letting Marinette do it for her. And because of Lila, Marinette doesn't trust them anymore. And she may never will.   
Until, Chloe spoke up. "All right! You've all had enough time to be shocked over the fact that your precious Lila was lying the entire time! Now, it's time to face the consequences!" She said, activating her Queen Bee mode. The class didn't say anything, they just stood there in surprise. 

    "Oh, come on! Why are all of you quiet? You know I'm right!" Chloé said, but she still didn't get a single response. Okay, this is getting frustrating.   
     Chloe sighed. "Look, I know I'm acting unusual, but if you want Marinette to forgive you, you need to step up and face her! She's never going to forgive you if you don't do that!" At that short speech, Rose was the first to speak. 

     "But, we can't just break into her house and apologize Chloe! We'll be arrested!" She said, receiving a bunch of images in her head, imagining her and Juleka along with the rest of the class in jail. Chloe scoffed.   
     "Seriously? Did you really think I was going to suggest that? I'm better than that! I'm a superhero, remember?" Chloé said, being reminded of her times as Queen Bee. And, unfortunately, Queen Wasp. 

    Chloe sighed. "Look, I know I hate Marinette and all, but she didn't deserve what Lila did to her. So, let's just go to the bakery during lunch and try to talk to her." The snobby blonde said, earning surprised looks from her classmates.   
    "What?" Chloé asked, before coming to a realization. "Ughh...I may be a mean girl, but if I don't prove myself to be nice, Ladybug won't give me back my miraculous!" The class was still silent.   
    "Ughh....whatever! Let's just forget I ever said that! There's always another time for proving myself trustworthy." Chloé said, the other kids shrugged it off. And then Miss Bustier came into the classroom. 

"All right, students! Sit down and open your textbooks to page 49!" Miss Bustier said, earning a chorus of groans as the class sat down in their usual seats. And then, the extremely boring lesson began.   
____________________

Class was finally over, and the students filed out of their classrooms to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Well, except for Miss Bustier's class. They simply walked to the main entrance where Mr. Damocles was holding open the door for students who are going home for lunch, waiting for everyone to get out.   
     The class giggled at that, memories of the Dark Owl incident flashed in their heads. Even if Mr. Damocles' failed attempts at trying to be a "superhero" were amusing, they felt bad for him since he was humiliated on TV. 

     It didn't take long to get to Marinette's house, with it being located on the street next across from the school it doesn't take any of them long to get to her family's bakery. Chloe turned to her fellow students.   
"So, who will do the honors and knock on the door?" She asked, no one stepped up, except for Nino. 

"Mari's been my friend since kindergarten! We were best friends before I met Adrien. So, maybe I could try...?" Nino said, the class and Chloe grew silent. Until Alya spoke up.   
"Mari's my best friend too, I'll go with Nino." Alya said, hoping Marinette would forgive her and Nino along with the others for what they did. Chloe sighed. 

"Okay then, Alya and Nino go in, the rest of us are backup in case this doesn't work. Good luck, you two!" Chloé said, waving her hand as if giving a signal for them to go inside.   
     Alya and Nino grabbed each other's hand, hoping Marinette's parents would let them in, and they hesitantly walked inside the bakery. Only to be greeted by Marinette's parents who had frowns plastered on their faces. 

     "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette home?" Alya asked, the couple stayed silent, until Sabine sighed and spoke up.   
      "Marinette isn't home right now, and also, she specifically told us to kick you two out if you ever stepped through that door. So, get out, now." Sabine said coldly, sending shivers down Alya and Nino's spines.   
     It was rare for Marinette's mother to give people the cold shoulder. Especially when someone messed with her daughter. Alya and Nino looked at each other, sharing a scared and worried look. They turned back to Sabine, who looked like she was going to murder them any minute now. 

     "Uhhh right....! See you...never! Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Alya stammered, swiftly grabbing Nino's wrist and dragging him out the door. Ignoring his protests. Leaving Tom and Sabine alone. Tom sighed.   
      "I still don't get why Marinette won't tell us why she wanted Alya and Nino kicked out! They're her friends, right?" Tom said, stressfully rubbing his temples. 

      "I don't know what she's hiding Tom, but she'll tell us when she's ready." Sabine said reassuringly, trying to not make a repeat of Weredad happen. (Yes, this chapter takes place after Weredad) 

      "Yeah, hopefully she is ready soon." 

       "Yeah, hopefully." 

             _____________________

    Lila finished all of her homework in about fifteen minutes. The stress from what happened earlier yesterday made her do it this fast. She pulled her drawer open, taking out her old blood-covered razor. She held it up to her wrist, ready to cut herself again, but she started to hesitate.   
     Being hesitant was like a verbal battle going on inside Lila's head, one side saying to cut herself and the other saying to talk to Ladybug if she ever stops by her apartment. The battle went on for almost about three minutes. Lila glanced at the blade in her hand, she just stared at it, before letting out a suffering sigh. Putting the razor back into her drawer. 

     "Let me guess, things didn't go well?" 

   Lila gasped in surprise and whipped her head around to see a familiar figure sitting on her windowsill. She relaxed when she saw Ladybug, sighing in relief.   
    "Yeah...." Lila said, not really wanting to elaborate a lot on the subject. Ladybug frowned, knowing deep down something terrible obviously happened when she walked out of the room as Marinette.   
     "Well, you don't have to talk about it if you want to, I think I know what might've happened anyway." Ladybug said, trying not to pry too much on Lila, since the other girl was clearly uncomfortable. Lila sighed. 

     "Thank you, Ladybug. I'm glad I still have someone who cares about me." Lila said, it was genuine though. She was happy she didn't have to pretend to be a tough person anymore. After so many years, she can finally be herself.   
      Ladybug smiled. "You're welcome, Lila. You definitely need the support after all the trauma you've been through." She said, reaching down from her spot on the windowsill to put her hand on Lila's shoulder. 

     "Anyway, I heard from your friend Adrien that the class was heading to Marinette's. They're going to try to apologize to her, but knowing how Marinette ticks, she's not going to forgive them that easily." Ladybug said, while Lila was shocked.   
      "Wow! I didn't know Marinette had a salty side!" Lila said, smiling at the thought of Marinette being sassy to her classmates as payback for not believing her. Ladybug smirked at the comment. 

      "Do you think we should call her Saltinette then?" 

     Lila smirked back. "Ohhh yeah! Those classmates of mine have no idea what they're missing!" The two friends shared a laugh at Lila's reply. It was great to not be in a feud anymore.   
     Lila and Ladybug stopped laughing at the sound of footsteps approaching Lila's room. Lila's eyes widened, turning back to Ladybug.   
      "You should go! My Mom would come into the room any minute and see you!" Lila warned, as the footsteps got closer.   
      Ladybug nodded, quickly running to the window and pulling out her yo-yo. She gave Lila a quick wave before jumping out the window. Just before Lila's mother came into her room. 

      "Lila, who were you talking to? I thought I heard another voice...?" Lila's mother, Valentina Rossi, asked. Lila laughed nervously, hoping her mother won't notice. Oh wait....she used to be a convincing liar....so....  
      "Don't worry about it, Mom! It was just some pigeon I talk to sometimes!" Lila said, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest for lying to her Mom again.   
      "Okay, well, dinner's in the fridge! I'll try to be home as soon as I can!" Valentina said, walking up to Lila. Kissing her daughter's forehead.   
      "Ciao, my bella!" Valentina said, turning on her heel and walking out of Lila's room. Lila sighed in relief, hearing the front door to her apartment close. Meaning her mother already left. Lila walked out of her door down the hallway, hoping that eating dinner would get her mind off of things.   
________________________________

        Sorry it took so long! I was pretty busy this week, but I still managed to make a chapter for you guys! Hopefully if I'm not busy, I'll post chapter 6 tomorrow afternoon-ish. Anyway, make sure to vote, like, and comment on my book so I can see what you think! 

     See you next chapter! 

     Bree—-


	6. Coming Soon!!

Hey people!!

Just wanted to check in to make sure you know I’m not dead! 😂

I’m making this AN to let you know that there’s a new story that’s coming up for you to read! And it’s not from Miraculous or RWBY. I am currently making a draft for the next chapter of Lila Rossi: The Pain Within, so stay tuned for that!!

Sooo here’s the title of the new story! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keep going....!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Almost there....!

 

 

 

 

 

Introducing....!

 

 

 

 

 

 

We Need You, Black Sheep! From Carmen Sandiego 2019!!!


	7. The Past Never Goes Away: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah McFamer finally makes an appearance in this two-chapter special of Lila Rossi: The Pain Within

A few hours later, Lila was stuck thinking. How did she even think it was a good idea to lie to make friends? How did she think it was a good idea to threaten people to stay away from the guy she likes because they’re doing the right thing and trying to expose her? How come she thought it was a good idea to get revenge on a superhero for one stupid incident by constantly offering Hawkmoth, the main enemy, her help?   
By thinking about all these things, Lila kept asking herself the same question over and over again—-how and why did she become such a spiteful person? Then, she remembered.....

Sarah. 

 

Lila scoffed to herself at that name. That girl was an awful friend. And she’s glad that she’s gone now, but a part of her feels a lot of guilt for thinking that. Her old self is spiking up again. And she doesn’t need that spite and hatred in her life right now.   
Lila’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her window. She looked over to see a familiar figure in red and black spandex standing there. Waiting to come in. 

Lila sighed, walking over to the window and opening it for the second time today. Ladybug jumped in. 

“Hey, Ladybug.” Lila said, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.   
“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re usually up and about when I show up here.” Ladybug said, her voice had quite an amount of concern in it. Good to see someone still cared for her. 

“......just thinking.” 

 

“Really? Sorry to ask, but what are you thinking about that’s making you act like this?” Ladybug asked, not wanting to anger Lila. But the other girl knew she was asking out of concern and not other....unacceptable reasons.   
“....I’m....starting to wonder why I ever considered lying and threatening people to stay away from my crush was a good idea. And then there’s Italy, and my old school, and Sarah—“ Lila cut herself off at that name. She didn’t want to mention that! But she did, unfortunately. And now Ladybug’s going to question it, no doubt. 

“Sarah? Who’s Sarah? A...friend from Italy or something?” Ladybug asked, she was just curious, though. She didn’t expect Lila to tell her about this Sarah person. 

Lila sighed. “She was...” 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry if I brought back bad memories or something! I—“

“It’s okay, really. You’re just curious. And Sarah.....she’s not someone who was taken lightly.” Lila said, building up enough strength to even mention Sarah without the the waterworks going again. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to..!” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s...about time I told someone besides my mom about her.” Lila said, taking a deep breath, and 

“Get comfortable. This might take a while.” Lila said. 

Ladybug nodded, sitting down next to Lila on the bed. As Lila began her story. 

“It began when I was around twelve. So, I was ending my years at elementary and going into middle school.”   
________________________________________

Lila Rossi, a pretty twelve year old girl, sat at her desk next to her friend Jessica in first period.   
Today was the day that new transfer student from Venice was coming and she was excited to meet her. The girl’s name was Sarah McFamer, a famous young actress who starred in her favorite show “100 Days of Middle School Drama” as the main character—- Cassandra Braker. And she and her friends were hoping that Sarah would join their group. Their teacher, Mrs. Johnson, walked into the room. With a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Hello, class!” 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Johnson!” The kids said in unison. Although, they didn’t put much emotion into their words like she did. They sounded like robots. Literally.   
“Today, we have a new student joining our class who just transferred from Venice. Please welcome—- Sarah McFamer!” Mrs. Johnson announced, as Sarah herself walked into the room with poise. 

“Hi! I’m Sarah McFamer! You may know me as Cassandra Braker. I hope that I can be friends with all of you!” Sarah said sweetly, glancing over at Lila’s group of friends and Lila and Jessica. Who were pretending to be examining their nails to look casual.   
“Well, Sarah. We can’t wait to get to know you better! You can sit next to Lila and Jessica in the middle row!” Mrs. Johnson said, pointing to Sarah’s seat. 

Sarah nodded, walking over to where Lila and Jessica were sitting. Putting her bag down next to her seat.   
Sarah sat down next to Lila. Who was mentally fangirling. Her idol was sitting right next to her. This is the best day of her life! 

“Hey! I’m Sarah! You two must be Lila and Jessica right?” Sarah said, smiling at her fellow classmates.   
“Yeah, I’m Lila Rossi by the way. And, I love your show! It’s so good!” Lila said, shaking Sarah’s hand. Jessica nervously waved at Sarah, who awkwardly waved back. 

“Thank you! It’s great to sit next to my fans!” Sarah said, shaking Lila’s hand back.   
Lila smiled. “Oh! Hey, if you want, you can sit with us at our table at lunch today. I’m sure the others will be thrilled to have you!” She said, while also mentally screaming in delight. She was having a normal conversation with her idol! This really was her lucky day! 

Sarah’s light blue eyes gleamed. “Really? Thanks! That’s so nice of you! Wait....when is lunch? I don’t really have a schedule yet...” Sarah said, mostly embarrassed.   
Lila softly giggled. “Lunch is at 12:05. This period is before.” She said, glad that time was going by so quickly.   
“Great! Thanks!” Sarah managed to say, before they heard Mrs. Johnson clear her throat. Making the three girls blush when they realized the students’ attention was on them. Mrs. Johnson smiled. 

“I’m very pleased that you three are getting along, but it is time to move on to the lesson.” Mrs. Johnson said, turning back to the board and writing something on it.   
When she turned around to address the class, the students saw “The Renaissance” written in light pink chalk on the board in Italian. 

“Now, open your textbooks to page 83!” 

The students groaned, but complied. Wanting to get this lesson over with. And eager to go to lunch so they can sit next to Sarah. 

________________________________________

“Sure, Sarah was already a celebrity, but she also had other connections. But one of them, I didn’t believe.” 

“So, that’s where you got your lying from...?” 

“Yeah, that’s where I got it from.” 

 

“But that still doesn’t explain why you lied months ago when you first moved to Paris.” 

“Yeah, I was getting to that..” 

________________________________________

“So, who else do you know in the celebrity world, Sarah? There’s obviously more famous people you know more than your co-workers.” One of Lila’s other friends, Amelia, asked. Leaning closer to Sarah.   
“Well, there’s also Christy Carlson Romano, Lindsay Jones, Barbara Dunkleman, and finally....Valentina Rossi. A famous singer—-a.k.a Lila’s mom!” Sarah said, making Lila choke on her iced tea. What? Did Sarah just...lie about knowing her mother? 

“Woah! Lila, you didn’t tell us Sarah knew you and your mom before she moved here!” Jessica exclaimed, surprised that Lila wouldn’t tell her something so important and amazing. Lila plastered a fake smile on her face.   
“Yeah, I’m really sorry, Jessie! I just didn’t want the extra attention. I just thought that people knowing my mom was famous was already enough.” Lila lied, not believing that Sarah just straight out lied like that.   
Lila’s friends hummed in understanding. Knowing what their friend meant. Being the daughter of a famous singer and a movie director must be hard, especially when she can be bombarded with paparazzi everywhere she goes at anytime. 

Time passed, as lunch was coming to an end. Sarah told Lila and her friends more of her adventures on set of her show and how her relationships with her fellow actors were. Lila, of course, listened to that. Because Sarah was the main star of her all time favorite show. Or, what used to be her all time favorite show. But even if Sarah lied about knowing her mother, Lila still saw her as a friend. So, from that day forward, Lila and Sarah were still friends. Along with the rest of their group. They did everything together. Everything. 

But, as the rest of the year passed, Sarah wasn’t being the nicest person to Lila. She was suddenly insulting her, saying that her mother was just a singer and her father was just any other average director. And that they were nothing compared to the celebrities she’s met. But, what broke her heart was that all her friends agreed with Sarah. Saying that just because her parents were famous, doesn’t mean she was too. That she wasn’t special. Even if her parents themselves reassured her she was when she told them about what’s been happening. 

Lila still had some friends left on her side at that time. She had people who actually cared for her, besides her mom and dad. And Lila was finally happy again.   
That is, until one day, Lila and her remaining friends were sitting at their table. Quietly eating their lunches. Ignoring the glares that were being sent their way by onlookers. 

‘What do they want with me now?’ Lila thought, looking back at Sarah’s table.   
At Sarah’s table, the girls were crowding around Sarah as she told them a story of how she and Steven Spielberg met. And how they worked together on a movie that was actually part of her show. All the girls listened with awe while she snuck a sly smirk at Lila.   
Lila glared daggers at her as a response. Not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. 

________________________________________

“Is that why you lied?” Ladybug asked. “Because it’s what Sarah did to you? And you thought that it would do you some good?” Lila tensed when she heard Sarah’s name.   
“Yeah, but what Sarah did next would be....shocking to you.” Lila said, getting back into her story. 

“Sarah wanted to turn more and more people against me..so she went to the principal during lunch...”   
________________________________________

“Lila Rossi, please come to the office. I repeat, Lila Rossi please come to the office.” The person on the intercom said, everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her.   
She heard Sarah’s “friends” snicker from the other table. Ohhh no. 

Lila stood up from her seat and looked back at Jessica and Arianna, they both had concerned looks on their faces. She sent them a reassuring smile, mouthing “I’ll be fine” before turning on her heel and walking off to her destination. 

Once Lila arrived at the office, she took a deep breath and entered the room. Shortly after knocking and getting permission to come in.   
Lila saw Sarah sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principal’s desk. She sat down next to Sarah, seeing the latter secretly give her a sly smirk. 

Lila’s eyes widened as she realized what Sarah was up to. And looked back at the principal, who was glaring at her. She bowed her head. Knowing what was coming.   
“Ms. Rossi..” Lila’s head looked up from the ground. Looking at the man behind the desk with her frightened olive green eyes. 

“It’s time we had a talk.”


	8. The Past Never Goes Away: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s backstory: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was going through so many ideas as to what was going to happen in future chapters including this one! I hope you guys enjoy!!

Lila snuck a glare at Sarah, who smirked back at her. Secretly. 

“About what?” Lila asked, her tone slipping dangerously. Her so called friends would call that her “Up to No Good” tone. Based on what she managed to do with it last time. But that wasn’t important right now.   
“You know what this is about! What you did is STRICTLY unacceptable in this school, young lady!” The principal said, getting more frustrated with her. He’s really that desperate for more...honest answers. 

Lila glared back at him. “And what exactly did I do wrong? If I recall, I wasn’t at school for a long time.” She said, not really lying at the last part. She pretended to be sick so that she wouldn’t have to go to school and face Sarah and her former friends.   
The principal pulled out a file from his desk drawer. And opened it to reveal a list of crimes that were against the school guidelines. 

“Let’s see—you threatened Sarah to take all of her friends away in the bathroom, you vandalized the art room, you put cruel notes in Sarah’s locker, you physically attacked your math teacher only because you got a bad grade, and the rest it much worse.” The principal said, adjusting his glasses. Lila’s eyes widened. WHAT!? 

“Wait...no! That’s not true! You have to believe me! I was out sick for the entire week! And-and—“ 

“And that could’ve been just another lie you told! Ms. Rossi, lying isn’t a good habit to get into, and you need to learn that. Which is why you are hearby EXPELLED from this school! Now, if you excuse me, Ms. McFamer and I need to discuss what happened now. Leave us, please!” The principal said, pointing his finger to the door.   
Lila gave Sarah one last glare, and then stomped out of the office. 

Once she was out of their sight, Lila screeched in frustration. How dare she! How dare she! HOW DARE SHE!!   
She saw a mirror nearby, sitting just outside of the guidance counselor’s office which was right next to the principal’s. and pretended Sarah was standing in it. 

 

The first thing Lila thought about was how Sarah was that mirror. The reflection isn’t real, it’s fake, just like her. In that moment, the only emotion Lila was feeling...was rage. She wasn’t outraged only because Sarah took away everything from her, it’s also because she hated herself for ever believing some stupid celebrity would ever truly like her.   
With a sharp battle cry, Lila raised her fist, and punched the mirror. The glass shattered into a million pieces, and fell to the floor. 

All Lila could do was stare at the shattered pieces of glass on the tile floor in front of her. The glass wasn’t just Sarah, or at least what she wants to do it Sarah, it was also her.   
Lila felt her eyes welling with tears. She let out a loud and choked sob. She felt her legs give up on her, as she collapsed to the ground. And then her facade broke completely. 

That day, Lila Rossi’s world came crashing down on her. And there was no way to put it back together. 

________________________

“After that, I was lucky that my mom said we would be moving away from Italy. The principal never bothered to tell my mom what happened. He still managed to hope, that one day, I would realize that what I did was wrong, and come back to Italy redeemed into the person I used to be. But I had other plans.” Lila said, getting ready to tell Ladybug her deepest secret. 

Ladybug frowned at her. “And what exactly were those plans?” She asked Lila, as her voice slipped into a cold tone.   
Lila hesitated. Should she really tell Ladybug what she did? To Sarah? To her so called “friends”? 

Maybe she should. She doesn’t want to lie again. She doesn’t want to lose the only friend she has. 

“Please promise me that you won’t tell anyone else about this, okay? I don’t want more pressure to be put on my shoulders right now.” Lila said, shaking Ladybug by the shoulders. 

“It’s really that bad? What on earth did you do?!” Lila glared at her. 

“Okay, i promise you I won’t tell anyone about what you’re about to say to me. That isn’t a lie.” Ladybug said, placing a reassuring hand on Lila’s shoulder.   
Lila took a deep breath. This was it. This was really happening. 

“I-I framed Sarah for murder. I....killed one of her closest “friends” and made the evidence lead to Sarah.” Lila said, while choking on a sob.   
Lila’s green orbs looked into bluebell looking at her with understanding. Not anger, not hatred, understanding. 

Ladybug took Lila’s hand into hers, and squeezed it. 

“Lila...” Lila refused to look at her. 

 

“Can you look at me? Please?” Lila still didn’t budge. 

 

“Lila, sweetie, look at me. I’m not mad.” Ladybug said softly, almost like a mother. A mother comforting her child. Was that who she was to Lila now?   
“You-you aren’t?” Lila asked, finally looking into Ladybug’s caring and kind eyes. 

“No. Some people in this world kill whoever they want to just for fun. They don’t feel remorse for what they did. But you’re different. Legally, you’re labeled as a terrorist, but what people don’t know is that in the inside...is just a broken girl. Unlike a lot of people out in this world, you actually felt remorse for what you did. And that just proves that there’s still at least some good in you. Lila, you’re only human, you can make mistakes. And even if this one was a big mistake, you still have a chance to fix it. You just need to think about how you’re going to find the right solution.” Ladybug said, rubbing Lila’s shoulder. 

Lila couldn’t hold it in anymore. She broke down crying. Wrapping her arms around Ladybug’s waist and buried her face into the heroine’s shoulder.   
“T-Thank you, Ladybug. You’re like the mother I’ve never had.” Lila said, choking on a laugh. 

Ladybug chuckled. “Well, in that case, you’re the daughter I’ve never had.” 

‘Even if we’re the same age...’ 

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Lila and held her close. Letting Lila spill her pain on her shoulder.   
Meanwhile, Mrs. Rossi was standing outside of Lila’s room. She listened to their entire conversation. Had she really been a bad mother all these years? Her daughter really committed murder? Should she go to the police? 

Valentina Rossi’s head was filled with so many questions that she’s had enough. She was too confused and angry to see the purple butterfly that was fluttering into the hallway from the kitchen window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> — Bree


End file.
